lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is a LEGO video game developed by TT Games based off of the Marvel Comics superheroes and villains. Gameplay Like a majority of the LEGO games created by TT Games, players take control of characters that are modeled like actual LEGO parts (but with far more mobility) and are divided into groups according to certain skills. The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot(in total 20), but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of the characters they unlocked up until that point. In addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Marvel Superheroes also carries over a large number of features that were included in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. For example, heat-related characters can destroy gold bricks, rocket-using characters can destroy silver bricks, superheroes that have the power of flight in the comic books can fly in the game, and characters with super strength can destroy or manipulate LEGO objects that normal characters cannot. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes includes some new powers and abilities as well, however. For example, Spider-Man has his "spider senses" that allow him to locate hidden bricks required for advancing the gameplay in levels, and the "big-figs" like the Hulk and Abomination can destroy or manipulate objects in ways even different than characters with normal super strength. Not counting DLC characters, there are 150 playable characters in the game. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, like its two predecessors LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Lord of the Rings, contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open-world is the Marvel universe version of New York, and it also includes a helicarrier above the city that one can access. Players may at any time in the game skydive from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier down to New York hub. In the open world, players can also find the side-levels separate from the main storyline. These are hidden throughout New York City that features characters not in the main story, have a comic style intro and outro, and are narrated by Deadpool. Still, more features from past LEGO games return in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, albeit slightly changed. There will be a character creator that is much more advanced than in previous games: in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, players can choose what abilities they want their character to have, such as super-strength, flight, etc (by equipping things like Magneto's helmet, Wolverine's claws, etc.). Certain pieces can also be recolored to make the character look more like whoever the player is trying to create, and players can save up to 12 custom characters at a time. The minikits return as well, with 10 in each level. By finding all 10 for a level, a unique comic book is unlocked, something that differs from past games where a small LEGO build is unlocked instead. In addition, the red power bricks are now known as "Deadpool" bricks. When players find one, then they can buy it off of Deadpool in his room aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. This game has not yet been rated. Plot Marvel Heroes come to stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. Iron Man is teaming up with The Hulk in Grand Central Station, which has been taken over by Abomination and Sandman. Hulk defeats Abomination and they head to face off Sandman, however, he carries them outside, Spider-Man arrives to help defeat his old enemy. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman. After the battle, Nick Fury tells Iron Man to head back to Stark Tower to get more information about the Cosmic Bricks. Captain America is helping Mister Fantastic in the Baxter Building, under the control of Doctor Octopus Chasing the villain, the two heroes are joined by Spider-Man and the three heroes defeat Doc Ock, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin who heads to Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man heads there with the aid of Black Widow and Hawkeye, Green Goblin sets them into a trap and the heroes are forced to deal with Venom. The heroes arrive too late to stop Green Goblin as he escapes. Spider-Man then tells Black Widow and Hawkeye to get other Avengers to track him down as he has to do dishes and deal with his girlfriend and leaves the place. Iron Man teams up with Hulk again to head to The Raft, where the villains are put in. They encounter Wolverine, who has been tracking down Sabretooth, who is breaking the villains out with Mystique. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, and then they catch up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, Mandarin and Loki. Magneto arrives and destroys Iron Man's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk again with Sabretooth's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat them, but Magneto gets away along with the other escaped villains. Captain America arrives shortly to join up with Iron Man to get his new armor. They head to Stark Tower, only to find Jarvis and the entire place hacked. The two managed to dodge the traps and proceeds to chase after Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam who are the ones to break in the tower. Luckily Iron Man manages to fix Jarvis and the systems, restoring the tower in the process and Iron Man gets his new suit as well. They catch up with Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam with Loki, who steals the power core and ditches the duo. They are chased outside by Captain America and Iron Man. After being beaten up for a while, the Mandarin hijacks the Hulkbuster armor. However, he is defeated by Iron Man and his remaining armors. Later, Black Widow and Hawkeye are again sent to investigate a HYDRA base. There they find Red Skull and Arnim Zola, who have been conspiring with Loki. The two meet up with the Human Torch, in order to defeat the villains, but everyone except Torch gets knocked out by Loki. Captain America joins up and helps Human Torch defeat the Red Skull. Then, Hawkeye and Black Widow get taken to the infirmary. Following that, Captain America and Human Torch leave to meet with Wolverine and Thor to go and face Loki in Asgard. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied with the Frost Giants. They fight their way to Loki and are forced to battle the Destroyer armor. After that, Loki escapes leaving behind the Tesseract. After that, Wolverine brings the Tesseract to Professor X at the X-Mansion, but the mansion is attacked. Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Beast find Juggernaut and battle him there. Fantastic Four goes for Operation: Latveria: to go and stop Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury travel to Doom's Castle to find him. Fury and the Human Torch are separated and the rest of the Fantastic Four, (Mister Fantastic, The Thing and Invisible Woman) head out and saves them. Then they encounter Green Goblin, who knocks out Human Torch and battles them, however, they managed to defeat him. Doom escapes with Loki, while the Fantastic Four head back to Baxter Building. Fury calls Iron Man and Thor to find Doom. Iron Man and Thor then track down Doctor Doom at the submarine. Spider-Man arrives to help them. They encounter M.O.D.O.K. and defeat him, but then the submarine starts to sink. Luckily, Jean Grey arrives and saves the heroes with her telekinesis powers. They managed to catch up to Doom, but then Magneto shows up with the Statue of Liberty alive and they are thrown into the island and Doom and Magneto escapes. After that, Magneto uses his powers on the Statue of Liberty and unleashes it on Mr. Fantastic, Wolverine and the Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind and even fall under his control briefly. The Thing teams up with Captain America to head to Asteroid M at the island before Magneto. Black Widow transports them to the island, and they travel on foot where they fight Magneto's men and dinosaurs. Suddenly Storm shows up and helps them fight Rhino and Mystique (disguised as Magneto). Then the real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm secretly sneak in. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor then head to Asteroid M using the Stark Jet to track the villains. Magneto attempts to stop them by setting up traps, but they managed to avoid them. They catch up to Magneto where they battle him at his throne room. Magneto is defeated and the heroes head off to stop Loki and Doom. However, they take down Iron Man and Thor. Captain America, Thing and Storm appear and join with Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom after he and Loki knock out Iron Man and Thor. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Codes for LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Spider Bike SH9MZQ Pumpkin Chopper 35E41W SHIELD Staff Car D5B7O3 Avenging Cycle 5T3CQU Beetle KXFQ87 Black Cat P9OWL0 Captain America (Classic) 7HWU4L Carnage AA0Z50 Classic Thor H8CSE6 Howard the Duck J58RSS Hydra Soldier B7AA3K Iron Patriot Q5X1J5 MODOK SZ8Q06 Spider-Man (Future Foundation) WFOZXQ Studs x2 UZFBG4 War Machine TQ4C57 Thor 2014 h8cse6 Characters Click here! Locations Click here! Levels Click here! Bonus Levels Click here! Videos File:Lego Marvel Super Heroes Gameplay Trailer 720p|Gameplay Trailer File:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Gameplay Demo - IGN Live - E3 2013|E3 2013 Game Demo File:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Stan Lee Hulks Out - Comic-Con 2013|Stan Lee Hulks Out Trivia *The Avengers are based on their Cinematic Universe appearances, while Spider-Man and Big Fig Green Goblin are based on their Ultimate Spider-Man ''TV show appearances. *Clark Gregg reprises his role as Agent Phil Coulson from the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The superhero clean-up team Damage Control appears in the game, but it is unknown if any members will be playable. *Asgard is based on its appearance in the movie ''Thor. *Stan Lee, the creator of many different Marvel superheroes and villains, is a playable character with multiple abilities. *There are several pre-order bonuses, one being an Iron Patriot minifigure with pre-order through Walmart and Gamestop. *Many Marvel writers such as Joe Quesada and Axel Alonso will appear. Category:Video Games